


In Which Rick Tries Something New

by glittercat



Category: Yes (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercat/pseuds/glittercat
Summary: Jon gives Rick a different look for a concert. Chris makes fun of it, obviously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rick Wakeman's hair lmao

_ January 29th, 1972 _

"I am  _ not  _ letting you go on stage like that tonight."

It's about fifteen minutes before the band is due to play their set. Everyone is rushing around backstage, trying to get all the little last-minute things done. Chris has just left his dressing room to find Rick with two long braids woven into his hair.

"Oh, come on. What's wrong with this? I think I look pretty good." Rick grins at his bandmate, golden plaits bouncing against his silver cape. 

"You looks silly, is what you look like." Chris replies. "How did this even happen?"

"Oh. That one did ‘em for me." Rick gestures over to Jon. 

"I shouldn't be surprised," Chris mutters under his breath. "Jon, where did you even learn to plait hair like that? Actually, don't tell me, I don't want to know."

"You should let him do your hair too, Chris," Rick laughs. "Hey Jon, do you think you can make fishtail braids?"

Jon’s face lights up at the thought. "Oh, I'm sure I could! That's a wonderful idea. Perfect for our Fish." 

"Don't encourage him!" Chris calls back at Rick. 

"Fine, fine. I'll stop. I'm still keeping these in though." 

"You look absolutely ridiculous, Rick; I hope you know that."

\--- 

_ January 30th, 1972 _

Jon and Chris stand in the hotel lobby, waiting for the rest of the band. Steve and Bill have gone on a coffee run. Rick is still in the hotel room- taking the longest to get ready, to no one's surprise. To pass the time, Jon’s flipping through a local newspaper. 

"Is there anything in there about last night’s show?" Chris asks. 

"Oh, I wonder… let me see here." Jon scans through the paper. "Here's a review! I'll let you read it."

The article is positive overall- the reviewer seems to have lots of good things to say about the previous night’s performance, which is always nice to see. Chris feels quite satisfied with what he reads… and then he reaches the third-last paragraph. 

_ Keyboardist Rick Wakeman gave an exciting performance as usual. He could be seen sporting two plaits in his hair- a striking addition to his usual flashy stage look…  _

"Why does everyone care about Rick’s hair so much?" Chris whines. "There's a whole fucking paragraph dedicated to it in here!"

As Chris is going on about how it's  _ really  _ not that interesting of a thing to be talking about in a concert review, the rest of the band enters the lobby. Something is… distinctively different about their keyboard player today. 

"Jon, look what happened!" Rick runs his fingers through his hair, fluffing it out. For once it’s not the sleek, pin-straight stuff that it usually is. It's wavy and wild and almost fluffy enough to rival Jon’s. Clearly, keeping the braids in all night had done some interesting things.  


"Oh, how fantastic! I had no idea it would look get like that." Jon beams. "Are you sure you don't want me to plait your hair, Christopher?" 

"I think I'm fine," Chris laughs, turning to look at Rick. "You look worse than you did last night."

"Shut up. I look great."

"If you say so, Rick. If you say so."


End file.
